Sometimes, Dreams Hurt More
by Xen-Oh
Summary: Slight A/U what if what we saw in the series was in reality much darker. T/Not the usual ones. Tad Distrubed. Can Tenchi escape from his dream/nighmare?
1. Ch1: Lost Hope

Sometimes, Dreams Hurt More 

A/N: Hiya  This is my First Dark fic for Tenchi

Read and Review

Oh and for all romance pairings

This is a tad unusual

I wish I owned Tenchi but I don't

( ) means thoughts

WARNING:  THIS FIC IS VERY VERY DEPRESSING AND SOMEWHAT DISTRUBED

 DON'T READ OR FLAME ME IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT

Ch.1:  Lost Hope

            Tenchi came down the stairs, before any one came up, even before Sasami.  He had to go somewhere in private.  He quietly walked outside the door not to dare to make a sound.  He left his home in the country and began walking through the forest lost in thought.  Without even realizing he was at the cave.  He took one look at it and ran far from it.

He ran through the forest, straying off the path.  Just running away from all his problems.  He didn't care if anyone called him a coward, they didn't have to go through all the pain he goes through.  Eventually he finds a hot spring, never before discovered by any other but him.  He has been coming for months now ever morning to do his deed.  He quickly stripped off all his clothes.  Not with his eyes opened because he doesn't went to see all the scars.  He jumped into the spring and began scrubbing himself clean of all the dirt.  The only word going through his mind is (Unclean).  Over and over again he repeats this word.  Scrubbing his skin raw.  Trying to clean himself everywhere especially between his legs.  He is bleeding now, but doesn't care or notice.  All that he is concerned with is getting clean.  But in his mind he never truly does.  He felt somewhat less soiled now so he climbs out the spring and dresses himself.  He runs quickly runs back to the house, but before doing that put on his mask.  His joyful smile back on his face and eyes no longer dull and dead but vibrant with life; he walks back into the hell that his life always been.  He didn't think anyone knew of his activities, but he was wrong.  

Two Goddesses watched this.  One didn't care because he was alive. That was all she cared about her named champion.  As long is he was alive, she didn't care.  When he killed himself subconsciously in a search for relief, she'll just laughingly bring him back, punish him for his actions and then play with him like the others did.  She knew that he internally shuddered at even mention of her name.  She would whisper it when he was alone.  She knew he hated everything in his life, so she'll give him dreams of a world where he could be happy, only to turn them into nightmares.  Her champion no longer dreams.  But she; as a supreme being hiding behind the mantel of good gets pleasure from his tears.  She turned away her sights because those she has granted those he lives with to do what they want before she "plays" with her toy.  

The other Goddess just watches, in sadness as this lone boy, not yet a man suffers.  She wants to help him, but she cannot.  Due to certain rules her sister Goddess set up, keeps her from interfering.  She watch this boy as a child and saw how happy he was, until her sister took that away, first his mother, then his grandmother, and then turn each one of his love ones against him.  She wanted to save this long man because she yearns to see that smile he used to have, not this horrible mask he wears to keep his sanity.  One might say this Goddess loves him.  That was probably why her sister did this to him in the first place, to her in a way like no other.  She may not be able to help, but there is a way to save him.  She must wait and watch him suffer until she could act.  She waits and starts to cry silently when she remembers what this man has gone through.  She whispers his name, the first word she has said in years "Tenchi".

Tenchi walked into the house and back up to his room.  He entered and immediately regretted it.  There she was hovering over his bed staring at him like she was a hungry dog and he was a bloodied piece of meat.  His mask never faltering, Tenchi backs up a step while shuttering one of his torturers' names, "Ry-Ry-Ryoko?"  She smiled a lustful smile and licked her lips as she approached him while purring his least favorite words.  "Tenchi!  I want to 'play' now!"  Oh how he hated that word. He shook his head and she got closer to him.  In a more sickingly sweet tone she said "I woke up early so I could 'play' with you…" as she tore of his shirt, not even pausing to look at the scars because she caused a small portion of them and began speaking again "And I want to 'play' first." Forcing her hand down his pants.  He shook his head and Ryoko playfully shocked his shoulder, dislocating it and not realizing the damage she caused.  He tried to yell at her but she kissed him the minute he opened his mouth and bit his tongue.  Tasting his blood she purred, "You taste so good, MY Tenchi" she said, mouth covered with blood and putting emphasis on the 'my. Tenchi couldn't speak because his tongue was bleeding profusely.  "What nothing to say?"  Ryoko said playing her favorite game.  Tenchi said nothing not to let her have the satisfaction of trying to speak.  Ryoko smirked and tore away the rest of his clothes before teleporting him away. An hour later she came back laughing while shivering, bruised and blue toned skin Tenchi laid on his bed in the fetal position.  Ryoko kissed him on the cheek which his cheek on one of her fangs. "Thanks I had fun" and disappeared into the wall.  Outside the door he heard Ryoko say  "Your turn.  Have Fun."  "Oh I will" replied a old voice

The door opened and his grandfather walked in…

            His whole "family" does this to him, except his father, who knows and just stays ignorant to the whole thing and sometimes beats him for lying about his guest when Tenchi tries to expose them. Afterwards the damned Tsunami would punish him for saying anything.  So after many beatings, Tenchi give up trying to stop the pain.  He couldn't do anything but accept his fate while keeping a straight face when around Sasami or the whole "family" is together.  It was their game that he was forced to participate in.  After his grandfather came Ayeka with her whips and branding irons, Mihoshi with her razors and even scarier was Washu.  Tenchi tried forgetting the things that she has done to him but she would engrain them into his memory using her damned inventions.  What truly scared Tenchi was when Ayeka's family comes to visit.  He was never the same after their first visit.  The simple memory of the things they done to him, has him babbling incoherent for hours.  And here was Tenchi now. Trying to will himself saner before their arrival.  That was when he heard her voice in his head.  It wasn't Tsunami but someone else.  "Tenchi be strong I'll save you soon.  Just don't let your spirit die."  He felt peace, love and more importantly, hope in her words and presence.  He mumbled out when he felt her presence go.  "Wait! At least tell me your name!" he pleaded, desiring the presence to come and comfort him.  The presence came back even stronger as he got a picture of the most beautiful woman he has ever seen.  He just felt love radiate from her.  She knelt down and kissed him softly not like the others and  then he knew her name as it came to him.  He said it and she nodded and left saying, "Be strong, I'll save you".  She left and all Tenchi could say as his spirits rose was the name of his only hope, "Tokimi"

A/N: Read and Review


	2. Ch2 Found love

Sometimes, Dreams Hurt More

A/N Thanks for the reviews 

This is a longer story so be patient with me  
  


Ch.2 Found love

            For the first time in a few years, Tenchi had hope.  Nothing Tsunami did to him got to him.  Right now the crown emperor was pleasuring himself by torturing Tenchi with whips and his wives were using his face for all their excrements.  Tenchi didn't care he had his happy place he could know go to.  Nowhere that Tsunami can get to him, which most likely pisses her off.  She would beat him and beat him and beat him but she no longer gets a response from him.  He no longer talked or screamed or even cried for mercy.  She has already killed him several times and was forced to bring him back.  She had to protect her Champion, but it annoyed her to no end to where he got his strength.    He would just talk to Tokimi all day long during the pain and learn about the pleasantries of the universe before Tsunami took control.  He would laugh and she would smile.  He noticed when Tsunami appeared and told the emperor and his whorish wives to leave, but he didn't say anything.  Tsunami walked up to the bleeding Tenchi and put her hand on his face that caused him to feel the burns all over his body as she placed burns one by one.  "Now that my pet is paying attention, tell me why you have been silent."  Tenchi laughed and spit at her.  Her serene face turned into one of pure fury, as she burned him and smacked him over and over again.  "How dare you spit on a GODDESS!  You are lower then scum.  Without me, you are nothing, NOTHING!!!!!!!!!  Do you hear me?!"  She slapped him a couple more times fracturing most of the bones in his face.  She expected to her him whimper and cower before her begging for forgiveness like he always does, but this time he just looked at her and smirked.  His eyes were full of life and fury burning with resolve.  He began speaking, even with a shattered jaw, "L…. I…. A…R!"   In shock and amazement, Tsunami dropped him on the floor where he just laid there staring at her and still spoke, "Without me, your precious power will be gone.  I know the T…R…U…T…H!"  She punched him in the face.  "What truth, slave?"  Tenchi coughed up some blood before standing up to his full height. "I…KNOW!"  Tsunami blasted him through the lungs and smirked.  He crumpled down onto the ground but he was laughing as he fell.  Before he died he said, "I KNOW!" and died.  Tsunami looked in horror because his dying breath confirms that he knows her deadly secret:  That to keep her powers, she needs an avatar strong enough the house her power and that blasted tree was no longer strong enough to house her presence for many millennia. (OH Shit. He does know) she thought feeling her power begin to tug away.  She revived him and he looked at her and began laughing again.  "Tsunami you become mortal if I reject your power don't you?"  She killed him again only to bring him back and she repeated the process over again in many different ways.  Each time he died and was reborn, his smile grew bigger and bigger as his laughter grew bigger and bigger.  Along with his laughter the Goddess began to actually feel fear.  She stopped killing him only to have him sharply remark "What run out of ways to kill me?"  She blasted him only to have the lighthawk wings protect him.  "I don't not have the knowledge to separate you parasitic presence from my mind and body, but I will learn.  Soon is the day that a Goddess will D-I-E."  Spelling out the last word.  Tsunami in fury broke through the lighthawk wings and killed him.  She placed his still smirking and smoking body in a crystal and revived him stuck inside the crystal.  She walked out his room, to tell the rest of her servants about the boys change.

            The household was shocked at the sight of Tsunami walking down the stairs lost in thought.  They were used to having her appear out of nowhere.  She sat down on a chair far away and took a deep breath.  "Tsunami? What is wrong?" Sasami asked.  Tsunami snapped her fingers and Sasami and Tenchi's father fell asleep.  The rest of the family knows what this was about by her actions.  Yosh spoke up first "Lady Tsunami, what has Tenchi done to disgrace you." He said while planning to beat Tenchi more then usual.  Tsunami put her hand out.  "I had to seal Tenchi.  He has become dangerous." Before they could say anything "Do not question me."  Everyone shut up.  Tsunami turned to Washu. "I want you to erase every memory he has had for a year."  Washu gasped "But Lady Tsunami!  The damage can never be repaired, the memories he loses cannot be replaced even by a Goddess!"  Tsunami glared at Washu, causing the genius to twitch uncontrollably onto the floor. Washu recovered and Tsunami said, "DO IT ANYWAY."  In a tone befitting the Supreme Deity.  Washu nodded, very scared because she remembered what Tsunami has done to Tenchi. (And that was on a nice day) Washu thought as she ran into the lab.  Azusa stopped fondling Ayeka (A/N: I do Mean Ayeka) to look at Tsunami. "Why has my worthless great grandson suddenly become dangerous?" Tsunami sighed and a quick look of fear flashed through her eyes, which greatly scared everyone else. "Tenchi has figured out something that could destroy the Jurai Empire.  He needs to forget it now.  I have to be careful."  Everyone wondered (What does Tenchi know that can destroy a empire like Jurai's) and it happens to be Mihoshi who stumbles upon the answer she whispered to her self "Maybe Tenchi is what is keeping Tsunami a Goddess?" Tsunami fell out the chair. "Mihoshi! How do you know that!!!!"  "Know what?"  Mihoshi asked dumbly.  A vein appeared on Tsunami's head as Mihoshi suddenly disappeared.  "Where did you send her?" Ryoko asked.  Tsunami clapped her hands together. "Antarctica" and disappeared.  Everyone sighed as they continued discussing Tenchi, or rather things to do to Tenchi.

            Upstairs inside Tenchi's room floated a perfect crystal.  Inside was the body of Tenchi still frozen inside.  Tsunami and everyone else would think that his mind has been turned off, but they were wrong.  Tenchi was inside the forest of his mind having an important conversation with a Goddess.  "You were right Tokimi.  Tsunami did freak out and froze me, but not before killing me about a dozen times."  The Goddess sighed. "I do know my younger sister.  Now Tenchi, what you have to do is very important so listen carefully and follow my instructions exactly and you will be free" Tenchi smiled, his face full of youth lost. "Ok Tokimi."  She began to explain, but he interrupted her "I want to thank you" "Okay you can…" but she was interrupted by him kissing her on the lips.  Shocked and amazed, Tokimi kissed him back.  After a while in the realm of souls Tenchi let go he said, "Thank you my savior".  "You're welcome" She replied, both people blushing wildly "Now what you have to do is…….."

Two Hours Later

            Washu walked out the lab to see everyone but Mihoshi, and Tsunami.  Not caring about the former, she called for the latter "Lady Tsunami I am done" The Goddess appeared as well as a crystal containing Tenchi.  She floated into the lab entrance and the crystal followed.  The family followed behind her and Washu got the picture of impeding doom (Why do I feel that I'm going to die for the thing I'm about to do) Washu thought.  She walked into the lab and saw all the equipment set up around the crystal.  "Thank you Lady Tsunami."  The Goddess said impatiently "Just hurry up and do it" Washu handed her a remote "Just press the button. It can't be stopped once it's started" Tsunami accepted the remote and pressed the button.  The machine hummed to life as the crystal began to glow a faint blue.  Tsunami turned to Washu.  "That's normal.  Everything is going according to the plan" Tsunami turned back to the crystal, staring at it very nervously.  That's when the alarm went off and the symbol of power glowed onto Tenchi's head and the lighthawk wings appeared. "Washu! What is going on?" Tsunami yelled.  Washu began typing at the consoles.  She got an answer and looked horrified at Tsunami.  "It's Tenchi! He's willing the machine to erase something else!"  Tsunami grabbed Washu by the neck with one hand and she hissed out "What is he erasing?"  Washu turned her head away. "Answer ME!!!!"  Tsunami demanded slapping Washu.  She choked out the words "Th-th-the Symbol of Power" Tsunami dropped Washu (Crap He has figured it out.)  She felt a new emotion that day: Total Fear.  The machines chirped out the words in Washu's voice "Process Done! Have a nice day" Tsunami looked at Tenchi forehead and watched her mark disappear.  She placed her heads on the crystal to try and reimprint her mark on the boy but the crystal was in the way.  She watched in horror as a familiar symbol imprinted itself on his forehead: Seven black triangles overlapping each other arranged in a circle.  "NO! IT CAN'T BE!"  Tsunami collapsed to her kneed as the others watch in horror.  The light hawk wings turned form white, to gray, and finally to black and four wings more appeared.  The flowed in the air as if pushed by a wind.  Tenchi looked like a fallen angel.  His wings flowed together to form one giant wing. The giant wing flowed to the floor and a woman's head appeared out the ground.  She floated out the out the wing, a giant smile on her face as she began walking to the crystal.  Tsunami raised her defeated head and said with hate "To-ki-mi!"  Tokimi didn't even respod as she tapped the crystal twice.  She stepped back and the crystal shattered into tiny pieces.  Tenchi fell into her awaiting arms.  "Am I free?" He asked weakly.  She nodded and kissed his forehead. "Yes Tenchi you are free" He smiled and passed out, still in her arms.  She carried him with the grace of a Goddess and walked onto the giant dark wing.  The wing lifted up under Tokimi's feet and everything disappeared underneath it.  Soon they were gone and then the wing also disappeared.

A/N:  There done Another Chapter Soon


	3. Ch3: Death of a Dream

Sometimes, Dreams Hurt More

A/N:  Thanks for the review.  I would like to thank Tankor for giving me this idea 

About a Tenchi/Tokimi romance

( ) means thoughts

OH I STILL DON'T OWN TENCHI

You Happy?  

Ch.3: Death of a Dream

            Tenchi woke up in a field of flowers that went on for miles; millions of different types of flowers invaded his senses.  Each flower a different type.  Before he could ask his question Tokimi appeared and answered it for him. "No Tenchi. We are not in your mind's landscape."  He turned around to find her lying not far from where he was.  "Where are we?"  He said noticing a black rose that glowed a faint blue.  He bent down to pick it up, but Tokimi stopped him with her slender arm.  "Tenchi you need to know this.  This…" She gestured to the field of flowers "is the true form your soul."  He gave her a very confused expression so she continued. "Before you came this place was all barren.  It was dead land.  The minute your body touched the ground, that lone rose grew to full bloom," pointing at the rose in the ground, "and then all this plant life grew like wild fire."  Tenchi looked amazed at all the flowers.  "I did all this?  I could have never imagined I could see something like this out of my dreams."  Tokimi sighed "But Tenchi you have done this before.  You gave it all to me as a gifted when you were young."  Tenchi shook his head in disbelief backed up slowly "When I was young?  Tokimi what are you talking about I only known you for a couple of months."  Tokimi smiled but a couple of tears fell from her face and onto the ground, causing a couple flowers to turn into crystal.  "No Tenchi you have known me ever since you were born."  She picked up a lone seed of the ground a handed it to Tenchi.  The minute he looked at it, the seed spilt and began to grow.  It pulsed like a heartbeat and the newly formed plant grew bigger and bigger.  Tenchi got the idea to put the plant on the ground so he walked off about seven feet and placed it on the ground.  He kissed one of the roots and whispered, "Please grow strong if Tokimi is telling the truth."  He backed up and waited.  Nothing happened He turned towards Tokimi. "See I am no life giver."  Suddenly the ground shuddered and Tenchi fell to the ground.  A giant tree exploded from the ground and reached into the heavens. He could not even see the top of it.  He stared in amazement "You weren't lying" She shook her heads with a smile on her face.  "Tenchi, do you want to know the truth? How you really grew up?"  He nodded and turned towards her.  She hand the black glowing rose in her hands the thorns not piercing the skin. He took the flower into his hands and stared into it.  Tokimi touched one of the thorns with her fingertip and it began to bleed.  She held it out on to the flower and a drop of blood hit the petals.  The flower faded from black to a strong glowing blue and the thorns began to grow.  They turned into vines and began to wrap around Tenchi's arm.  He started to panic but Tokimi held his other hand claming him instantly.  Unknown to Tenchi, His mark appeared on his forehead.  The seven triangles interwoven into a circle suddenly fade and disappear as a flower imprint appeared on his forehead.  It was a rose that had bloomed with ten petals.  Half the petals were the dark black and the rest were the purest white and the flower seemed to flow.  The thorn vine reached up and touched Tenchi right where the new mark was and Tenchi began to remember, truly remember

Flashback 

Tenchi age: 4 months

            The baby was giggling and its mother or father couldn't found out why.  Even from birth the baby never cried, just smile and giggled.  The parents were happy that they got such a happy child.  If they had a sense of the divine, they would have seen a beautiful woman making faces at the child and tickling it.  

Tenchi age: 3 years old

            He was playing in a field of flowers with the friend he had known forever when another person appeared.  Tenchi saw that she was pretty but still thought his friend was even prettier, but his friend always taught him to be polite so he gave the new person a flower.  The new person smiled at Tenchi and then smacked him across the face.  Tenchi sat on the ground and cried for the first time since he was born.  The new person laughed at the kid's misfortune.  Tokimi picked up the boy of his knees what pressed her hand against his bruised cheek.  It felt better immediately.  Tenchi smiled and so did Tokimi "Go play over there." She said.  Tenchi nodded and left, but he just ducked behind the bushes so he could listen.  "So sister after 15,000 years of searching.  I find you here.  Still sealed in that rock" Tokimi glared at Tsunami.  "What do you want?  I have not seen you for thousands of years and now here you are."  Tsunami laughed an utterly wicked laugh.  "Surely you know sister.  I have sense a power strong enough to house my all-mighty presence.  That damn tree you and sister has sealed me in has finally weakened."  Tsunami started laughing "And here you are, playing with my future host."  Tokimi's face contorted in fear, anger and horror. She began yelling to Tsunami, "Don't you dare mess with Tenchi.  Don't you fucking dare" Tsunami began laughing. "Oh what can you do about it?  You are still sealed in that damn rock."  Tenchi seeing his friend hurt emotionally did the only thing that came to his young mind; he threw a rock at Tsunami.  Somehow some of his powers activated and he beamed the all mighty, Tsunami in the head.  She fell on to the ground and Tokimi began laughing.  Tenchi ran up and hugged her.  "It's 'kay  T'kimi"  He said as well as he could "The mean lady go bye bye!"  Tsunami picked herself off the ground.  "I'll get you for that you little brat" She approached Tenchi and Tokimi menacingly.  Tenchi screamed at Tsunami "GO AWAY!!!!"  His powers activated again as Tsunami suddenly found herself stuck in that tree again in Jurai.  She tried to move out of it, but she couldn't move.  She began screaming bloody murder.

Tenchi age: 8 years old.

            Tenchi was running away from home crying at what he just saw.  He ran the entire way to the cave to see his friend and hoped that she could help him.  She was in their special field that he learned to make for her.  "Tenchi? What is the matter" Tenchi hugged her. "That scary lady came back.  She said about punishing me and she started to hit me over and over again.  Granny and Momma tried to stop her, but she told Gran'pa to take care of them.  Gran'pa made Granny and Momma go away forever!"  Tokimi started to cry while Tenchi continued his story. "Then the scary lady put her fingers on my head and it hurt so much.  Afterwards she let me go and began laughing."  Tokimi looked at him for the first time during his whole story and was totally shocked at what she saw.  Tsunami's mark was burned into his forehead.  Then she heard Tsunami's laughter throughout the entire forest.  "You see sister I have gotten what I want.  I have once again broken the seal that boy placed upon me and I have punished him for his actions."  Tenchi clenched her robes as Tsunami and a cyan colored lady appeared.  "Now sister it is time to punish you."    Tokimi hugged Tenchi as she watched his eyes glow white for a second. He looked up at her and began screaming. "What is wrong Tenchi" the little boy began screaming, "Leave me alone!!!! You killed my Granny and Momma.  Go away!  Where's Ryoko?"  He turned around and saw the cyan haired lady, "Ryoko help me!"  He ran towards her, and Tokimi's heart broke. "Tenchi you do not remember me?  I am your childhood friend" Tenchi shook his head "You lie!  Ryoko is my best friend, I known her forever."  Tokimi began crying again and didn't do a thing as Tsunami sealed her deeper into the cave, as Tenchi played with Ryoko

            Tenchi was amazed, angry and depressed all in one as all his memories came back.  He looked at Tokimi and hugged her; "Sorry."  Tokimi wiped her tears.  "I tried to save you using good hearted people, but Tsunami would just have you kill them" Tenchi looked at her "You don't mean who I think you mean" She nodded "Yes Kagato. He was such a wise, kind-hearted man.  He was the true creator of Ryoko before Washu stole her away.  Washu even altered Ryoko's true past making it seem it was him and not her who was controlling Ryoko all those years.  He tried to get his daughter back, but my sister had you kill him before he could restore Ryoko and then altered everyone's memories."  Tenchi gasped as the memory of three years ago came back.  "Kagato tried to remove her mark off of me didn't he?"  Tokimi nodded "He did succeed until Yosho threatened to kill your father unless you allowed Tsunami to reimprint her mark.  I couldn't get to you fast enough.  Tsunami personally laughed at me and condemned Kagato's soul to be tortured as a slave in Yosho's dreams."  Tenchi fell to the ground "Why, Why would grandfather cause me all this pain.  First Grandma, then mother, then father and know you're telling me that every time he goes to sleep, he gets to torture Kagato. That is it!!!!!"  He stood up as his own symbol glowed and ten lighthawk wings burst out the ground encircling him, five of them glowed a bright white and the rest glowed a dark black.  They rotated around him in a crazed frenzy; Tokimi had to back up a couple steps and watched in amazement.  The whole field responded to Tenchi's anguish, growing chaotically all over the place, overwhelming Tokimi.  "Tenchi!  What are you doing?"  Tenchi turned towards her. "I am sick of being screwed over."  Two wings merged into Tenchi, forming armor that glowed black and white with red and blue vines appeared over his body and armor. "I'm sick of the fact that my life was taken away."  Two more wings hovered over his hands, forming two lighthawk swords, one black, and one life. "I'm I am sick of all this innocent blood on my hands.  I am going to get Kagato's soul and some answers from grandfather as to why he killed my family!  As to why he constanly abused me!  As to why he made me a killer!!!!!!!!!"  The rest of the wings imbedded themselves into Tenchi's back, making him look like a six winged angel of death, a very pissed off angel of death.  "I may not have my all my past back but I will get some justice."  With that he floated into the air and disappeared into thin air.  Tokimi looked at the field now covered with billions of flowers and smiled (Finally he is starting to learn the truth!)  "Oh Tenchi I hope it doesn't hurt you as much as it has hurt me."  Tokimi then wondered off looking at all the new flowers.

            Yosho was at his shrine talking to a distraught Tsunami, when he was suddenly punched very hard.  He flew through several walls and hit a tree outside.  He struggled onto his feet and saw his grandsonlooking very very pissed "Hello Grandfather, we need to talk"

A/N Chapter Done   
Read and Review.


	4. Ch4 Part 1: Requiem For A Father’s Soul

Sometimes, Dreams Hurt More

A/N Sigh No reviews

Ah well, Must write more

( ) still means thoughts

I wish I owned Tenchi, But I don't

Must you remind me?

This chapter is four parts I call it Requiem (Journey)

Since I feel relaxed and already thought of the titles

I'll tell you

Part one:  Requiem For A Father's Soul

Part two: Requiem For A Mother's Soul

Part three: Requiem For A Grandmother's Soul

Part Four: Requiem For A Daughter's Taken Soul

So here we go.  Warning Super Disturbed

Ch.4 Part 1: Requiem For A Father's Soul

            "Hello Grandfather, we need to talk" Tenchi said as he watched his once loved grandfather raise unevenly.  He floated down to the ground, purposely ignoring the pale Tsunami, who had tried to make herself as small as possible.  With a flick of his wrist, Yosho floated into the air and slammed into the nearest tree several times.  Tenchi then dropped him to the ground and crouched over him. "I have one question.  Why?"  Yosho said nothing and Tenchi got enraged even further.  Two wings detached from his back and pinned the silent Yosho deep into the wall.  The edges of the wings were cutting into his skin as well as burning it.  Yosho screamed out in pain. "Why?"  Tenchi repeated a little more silently.  "Why what?" Yosho responded; acting like he didn't know what Tenchi was talking about.  Tenchi walked up silently and punched his grandfather in the gut.  "Don't play dumb, I remember.  I remember it all. Now tell me how could you kill my grandmother and Mother!"  Yosho grinned making his face contort in a mass of wrinkles.  "Why you ask.  Simply because I wanted you to suffer as much as I have.  They hated me.  They never talked to me, after you were born.  I had to beat my wife and daughter many times because they protected you many times.  Then graceful Lady Tsunami offered me something.  Something I couldn't pass up."  Yosho began laughing again, but Tenchi stopped him by breaking a arm with a strong kick to the joint. He said in very slow pauses "What in heavens name did she offer to make you kill your wife and daughter?"  Yosho grinned an isane grin, as suddenly Tenchi was looking at himself, only with longer hair.  "She gave me youth and immortality, She made me a near GOD, just so I could do what I wanted to do.  I had so much fun killing them.  You didn't hear their screams.  Oh I do; it was much pleasurable to hear my daughter beg for your life."  Tenchi in horror took a couple steps back, but quickly regained himself in anger as he began beating his grandfather over and over again. "YOU FUCKING MONSTER!!!!!!!"  Yosho laughed as his wounds healed instantly "You can keep me here, but you can't kill me."  Tenchi stopped hitting him and sat down with his legs crossed, he looked around to fins Tsunami has disappeared.  He sat there watching his now young grandfather bounded to the wall by his wings.  He thought of his wings and a name came to him. "Kagato, tell me about him."  Yosho smirked.  "So you do remember everything, how does it feel to be a slayer of the good?"  Tenchi stayed calm "Don't avoid the subject."  His grandfather smirked, "I give you one better.  You know that Kagato, your mother, and your grandmother are not really dead."  He laughed at the shock on Tenchi's face. "It all started with the dying breaths of your Grandmother and mother.  I simply wished that I could kill them every night, just to get pleasure.  Tsunami heard my thoughts, and healed them.  Afterwards she sealed their minds, bodies and souls into my soul.  I went to sleep that night and found that I could torture them anytime I want."  Tenchi's face was visible with anger.  "What about Kagato, why did you ask her to seal him into you?"  Yosho's eyes glazed over.  "Simple you stupid boy.  Kagato just wanted his daughter back from Washu.  So every night I force him to take his daughter.  He would beg for me to kill him, but that isn't fun, besides he reminds me of how you were when you were young.  Maybe if we had not molested you every single day, you would have turned out like him."  Yosho laughed even louder.  His laughter vibrated through the forest, snapping the last of Tenchi's control.  He got up and walked right up to his grandfather's face.  "I going to rescue them and find out any other secret that you may have in your disturbed mind.  Then I'm going to kill you."  Yosho spit in Tenchi's face. "I'll like to see you try" Tenchi smiled and his armor disappeared and the twin swords that hovered over him also disappeared as eight wings appeared in front of him.  Yosho lost some of his insanity. "Wh-wh-what are you doing" Tenchi stayed motionless but said "I'm going to get them out, even if I have to go in myself."  The wings that weren't pinning Yosho down were twisting into each other.  The twisted and contorted until there was a large funnel shape with swirls of white and black light.  The hollowed end was pointed right between Yosho's eyes, while the wide end was wide enough for a person to enter it.  Tenchi walked calmly into it and suddenly a beam of light came out the small end and went inside Yosho.  The funnel imploded on itself and went straight into Yosho, causing him vast amounts of pain.  Tenchi was gone, but Yosho was stilled held be the only toe wings.  "Tsunami help me!!!!"  The Goddess appeared suddenly with a grin.  "The fool.  He possessed your body, now I can put my mark back on and control him forever and with his new power, I'll never need another host!"  She walked up towards Yosho.  Right when she was about to touch his forehead.  The wings confining him snapped out like a snake and slapped Tsunami into a couple of trees and boulders.  Yosho began getting very scared as the Goddess just sat and cursed.  That wasn't scared him, what scared him was that she had an animalistic grin on here face"

In The Realm of Souls:  Kashuto AKA Yosho Masaki.

            Tenchi walked threw the portal to find five crystal doors in a buch of fields.  He went to the oldest and found the words etched into the door _Yosho Masaki_.  He tried opening but the door would not open.  He went to the next one and read the door, Sakura_ Masaki._  The minute he touched the door, chains wrapped all around it and the door would only open a bit.  Tenchi took a look inside and found a sweet elderly woman crying softly.    Then the door was slammed close by the chains.  Tenchi couldn't break the chain, so he went to the next one.  The next door also had chains on it and the door said,  _Achika Masaki._  He got the doors open a little further and was shocked.  His mother was looking right at him.  She was wearing a formal robe like he always remembered her wearing..  "Mom?"  She nodded and reached her hand out to stroke his cheek. In a soft voice she said. "My dear Tenchi.  It has been a while.  You have grown up so so much."  Tears came out Tenchi's eyes and he clasped the hand that was against his cheek.  "Don't worry I'll get you out right now."  She shook her head. "No Tenchi, you must rescue the one they call Kagato.  He has suffered the most.  He is about to give up.  You have to force all of us to redeem ourselves we'll never be able to leave"  She smiled as she saw Tenchi nod.  "Good boy."  The doors closed as she let go of his hand. "Hurry" was the last thing he heard before the door closed.  Tenchi with an even stronger determination walked to the door marked, _Kagato Hakubi_.  He went for the handle and even more chains appeared.  Tenchi wasted no time, he summoned his lighthawk sword and sliced all the chains in one swoop.  The sword disappeared and Tenchi opened the door.  Nothing but darkness came out,  Tenchi couldn't even see inside.  Taking a gulp and a couple of deep breaths until he remembered (Wait this is the realm of spirit's, there is no air.)  Tenchi laughed despite the seriousness of what he has to do. (Ready or not hear I come) Tenchi thougt and with that he jumped into the darkness.  

Tenchi opened his eyes to find himself aboard the _Souja_, Kagatos ship, but it wasn't the dark sterial place it was last time he was there.  It looked like a giant forest.  He looked far off and saw a very young Kagato reading a book to a cute little girl with cyan colored hair and golden eyes (Ryoko!)  Tenchi thought.  (Yes my daughter) came a more masculine voice. Tenchi looked around and found he wasn't the only one watching this scene.  Attached to the wall was a much older Kagato, his hair much longer, his once formal clothes now rags, and a big bushy beard.  There were thousands of dark vines attached to his body as he was merged into the wall.  (Masaki Tenchi.  We meet again) Came his voice to his head.  (What are we watching?)

(My life before Tsunami ruined it.)  The scene shifted to a burning lab.  Young Kagato was holding his bleeding torso, as Washu laughed at him.  "If you want your daughter to live, I suggest you stop."  She hold up an energy sword and scratched the unconscious Ryoko's face.  The young Kagato put his head down in shame "Please don't hurt her."  Washu laughed and imprisoned him into a crystal, but not before saying. "Why would I destroy such an interesting experiment? Using the cells of your dead wife and yourself to make the little girl she could never have."  She ripped a picture of his desk.  In it was a woman who looked like a older Ryoko, only much more feminine.  Washu snorted. She turned towards Kagato whose head wasn't imprisoned.  "Do you know my prized student that she didn't suddenly turn sterile and die; I poisoned her."  Young Kagato's face contorted in fury.  "How dare you!!"  Washu laughed, "Oh It was fun.  She thought I was helping her get better the whole time. Do you want to know a secret?  I knew about your project so I helped."  "WHAT DID YOU DO???" "I put some of my genes into your experiment."  (Washu did all this to you?), Tenchi asked (…) "She isn't my experiment!!  She is my daughter!"  Young Kagato was crying now. "Hmm daughter, I could get used to say that phrase" She licked Ryoko's cheek and said in a sing-song voice "Hi I'm Washu, and this is 'MY' daughter Little Ryoko" She sealed Young Kagato completely as she began rewriting Ryoko's memory.  The scène faded and the room turned black.  The only light came from Tenchi and Kagato (She took her away and altered her memories.  Damn Washu) Tenchi thought.  (It wouldn't matter) Tenchi turned towards the imprisoned man (What) (I have been sealed here for all eternity by Tsunami's holy word) Tenchi pat the guy on the head (Tsunami is becoming mortal.  Her decree is no longer valid.)  Kagato's aura brightened but the dimmed (There is something else) (What?)  (The Ryoko, you know is just a soulless puppet.  I known since I last saw her.  Her soul was taken AND I KNOW WHERE IT IS.  I JUST CAN"T GET IT TO HER!  Oh gods I'm such a terrible father!)  The once proud man, now broken, began to sob.  Tenchi smiled (Do you want your daughter back?)  Kagato raised his head and very strongly he replied (Yes more then anything) Tenchi summoned his remaining eight wings. (Then you must have faith. You may have said you want to save your daughter but do you mean that?)  Kagato shuddered and creaks of light began to surround the black room and his bonds began to wither off (YES.  I want to save my daughter)  (Want?) (No I have to save my daughter!) Even More creaks appeared in the black room as the darkness faded and light began to shine through.  Kagato was moving against his bonds (Why do you want to save your daughter?)  Kagato faltered (I-I-I…) Tenchi sighed and began walking towards to exit as the room faded black to black (If you do not know, then there is no hope for Ryoko.  I guess she'll be calling Washu "mommy" forever)  (NO!!!! I will not let that happen) (Why?) (Because) (Because what?)  Kagato's face soften and he spoke "Because……..I love her" The darkness shattered as the room was bombarded with light and all of Kagato's bonds crumbled to dust.  The door flew open and Tenchi found himself outside the door. (Have I failed?) "No you haven't" said a voice from inside the door he was facing.  The door opened and Kagato walked out.  Behind him the door crumbled to dust and disappeared in thin air.  He wasn't in any shaggy rags but a formal robe decorated with stars.  He bowed "Thank you Masaki Tenchi.  You have redeemed me." Tenchi lifted Kagato from his bowing and shook his head "No, you have redeemed yourself."  Kagato smiled and looked at the other doors sealed closed. "So we need to free the others."  He walked to the door that contained his mother and placed his hand on the door. The chain's shattered and the door flew open.  "I cannot go with you Tenchi.  You must do this on your own.  I will await your return."  Kagato said.  Tenchi nodded and walked into the door.  Afterwards the door slammed shut.  "You were right Tokimi he is special.  He manage to get me to redeem myself for my worst failure"  Kagato said.  Moments later, Tokimi appeared and nodded "Now we see if he can save his mother."

Chapter done

PLEASE PLEASE Reiview


End file.
